The Perfect Lie
by alexandra.figuaroa
Summary: Spencer is happy with Toby but when she gets a text from -A she freaks out. What will happen when a baby is on the way?
1. Nice Date

Chapter 1: Nice Date

In the late year toby and I were together, and we bine going out for a year or so. Toby is working and I'm in school still. We have bine through a lot together and I want to make our relationship work. It was Friday and I'm getting ready for school.

"Mom I'm going to head to school now." I said.

"Ok, just be careful." My mom said.

I closed the door behind me and walked to my car and in the corner of my eye I see a black hoodie spying on me so I quickly got into my car and drove off frightened. While I was going to school there was a lot of traffic so it took me a long time to get to school. Finally I get there on time. I'm getting out of my and I see Aria, Hanna, and Emily looking at me while I was walking to them.

"Hey Spencer, What took you so long to get here." Hanna says

"Sorry there was a lot of traffic on the way here." I said

_The bell rings _"Come on we have to get to class." Aria says.

When the day went by I called Toby at the end of the day to see if he has any planes for tonight.

The phone is ringing, "Hello." He says.

"Toby it's me Spencer, I wanted to know if you had any planes today." I said, hoping he would say no.

"No, I don't, why?" He said

"I wanted to know if we can go to the beach and hang out there, there's going to be a sun set." I said.

"Ok, I will pick you up at 7 o'clock." He said

"Sounds good, love you. Bye" I said with a nice sweet voice.

Later on, when I got home I told my mom that I was going out but not with Toby. I know she's going to get mad. Ever since Toby was a suspect of killing Ali, they never trusted him in any way. I keep on telling my Parents that he never did it but they never hear me out.

I was excited for my date with Toby and since were going on a beach I wanted to wear something nice so he can be shocked. I was wearing a nice white flowy dress with a nice denim jacket and some wedges. I didn't care what type of shoes I was going to were because I'm going to take them off any ways.

When I told my mom I was going to leave now I went through the back to see Toby and his truck. I felt like my mom and my dad will be so angry with me when they find out that Toby and I are dating. I don't even want to see their faces if they find out.

I got into Toby's truck and we drove off. It took us two hours to get there. When we finally arrived I can't believe my eyes. I could see the beautiful sun set from where I was standing.

"It's so amazing." I said. Looking into the ocean then at Toby.

"I know." He said.

We both started walking to the beach. I felt the sand ticking my toes, seeing the seagulls flying bye, and being here with the one I love.

""Toby, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yah anything." He said.

"I want to know if you love me in any type of way." I said

"Look Spencer, I love you no matter what." He says. With a 4 second awkward moment then He leans in to kiss me. We stopped to take a breath then we looked in each other's eyes then leans in for a more passionate kiss. I lay back on the sand and I started to take off his shirt while he was taking off mine. Besides the heat from the sun we were getting really hot. After he stopped kissing me on my lips he heads down to my neck area. I led out a big moan.

So we finally finished making out on the beach and we headed to his truck, when I Stopped and my phone vibrated.

I looked at the text and it was from the one and only "A".

"Spencer, who texted you?" Toby said with a confused face expression.

The texted said

"_Making out with one of my enemies I feel really bad for you Spence, better watch out or you're going to end up like your friend was – A"_

I was in complete shocked from the text. I can't even believe a saw me having sex with Toby.

"It's nothing it was just my mom asking me when I was coming home." I said with a fake smile.

"Ok" He said.

We started heading back home. The whole time during the ride it was quit.


	2. The Lie

Chapter 2: The lie

After that text -A send me I am a little jumpy lately. I didn't tell Toby because I don't want him to worry about me. It's hard to keep a secret from him for so long.

I wanted to take my mind off of the text so I'm going to see Aria, Emily, and Hanna at the coffee shop today.

When I got there I saw the three of them sitting there talking.

"Oh look, Spencer's here." Emily says in a sweet way. "Hey Spence." Aria said.

"Hey guys, so what are we talking about?" I said.

"We were talking about Emily getting accepted to a college in the fall next year in the spring." Hanna said with excitement.

"Oh my god Emily, that's amazing!" I said while hugging her.

"I know I just found out yesterday and I'm so excited, I can't wait." Emily said.

"So besides me, how are you Spencer? How did the date with Toby go last night?" Emily said with a curious face.

I was nervous to tell the girls about the text that -A sent me when Toby and I were going to leave.

"Um….. It went great we had a great time." I said "The thing is that when we were going to leave I got a text from -A". I was pulling out my phone to hand it to them to see for their selves. I saw their shocked faces.

"Spencer, did you tell Toby yet about this" Aria said. "No I didn't I was too scared to tell him. I don't want him to worry about me." I said.

"Spencer you have to tell him, he's on the A Team." Hanna said

"Look you heard me. I don't want him to get hurt and I can't lose him again." I said with some tears coming down from my eyes.

"I know now you don't want to lose him again but you have to not lie to him." Emily said.

"Ok I will tell him today." I said.

Later that Day I told Toby to Come over to we can talk. My Parents weren't home and Melissa was I Philadelphia. So it was a perfect time to talk to him.

I was in the kitchen getting something to eat when I heard a knock on the door. So I stopped what I was doing so I can get the door. I opened the door and it was Toby.

"Hey Toby." I said then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hey babe, so what did you want to talk about?" He said while both of us were walking to the sofa.

"Remember when I told you that my mom texted me asking when I was coming home." I said with a nervous expression.

Yeah, Why?" He said confused.

"I lied it wasn't my mom it was –A that texted Me." I said.

"What did they say?" He said. He started getting mad.

I showed him the text. It couldn't be him because he was write next to me, and he didn't have his phone in his hands.

"Spencer why didn't you tell me?" he said

"I didn't want to worry you" I said.

"Look, I won't let –A hurt you or me alright." He said.

I nodded "Ok."


End file.
